the part-time hunter
by British-Actress
Summary: Sam and Dean found an address hidden in the back of their dad's journal that leads to a small house in a nice neighborhood where they meet a girl who knew their dad, and has been helping them and helping Bobby for years. As it turns out, Mel is hiding a secret even she doesn't know she's hiding, will she end up killing all those she's helped out her entire life?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTER, ONLY MELORA! If I add new characters, there will be a disclaimer at the top of that chapter saying which character I own… thank you and hope you enjoy ****:)**

Mel had just fallen asleep after a long, hard working and hunting day, when a loud obnoxious knocking began to sound from her front door. Angry and annoyed she climbed out of her queen sized, black sheeted bed at 5:34 in the morning, the sun was just peeking out over the horizon.

"I'm COMING!" she called out to the persistent knocking as she grabbed her shot gun and placed it by the front door. Anyone at her house at this hour is not normal. Her neighborhood is quite, hence the reason she's been there for so long, it was her only escape. She may be a hunter, but ever since John's death, Bobby is the only she really talks to, and he only ever calls her. Once the gun was placed for easy access she swung the door open scantily dressed in her half opened black silk robe, just covering her black laced bra and panties. As she opened her door she found two guys on her stoop, her one hand hidden by the wall she reached for her gun, she did not have a good feeling about this, "Can I help you boys out with something?" she questioned in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Are you Melora Wilson?" the shorter and buffer of the two asked.

"Depends on what you want her for" Mel was annoyed and at this point and had her hand fully on her gun, ready to need it at any second.

"We found your address in the back of our dad's journal for emergencies. I'm Dean and this is Sam. Any way we could…. "

"Wait. Sam and Dean, Dad's journal… you're not John's kids are you, Sam and Dean Winchester?" Mel at this point did not know if she should be thrilled or worried, so her hand remained ready on her gun as she listened to the response.

"You know us?" Sam had spoken this time. "You knew our dad?"

"My address is in the back of his journal, would it be there if I didn't know him."

"Listen, we heard that you've been having a vampire issue lately, we're here to help, and to see if you could help us out on another case."  
Mel took a long hard sigh, "Let me guess and while we work together you guys need someplace to stay," the two boys nodded in response, "Come on in," and she opened the door fully to allow them access. "Now I only have one spare bed and the couch is unbearable, so one of you is just going to have to share with me, I'm not make brothers share a bed. I'm going back and getting under the covers, we'll sleep until evening, then we'll head out for the vamps, I'll leave you two to decide who will join me, just don't bother me when you get in please and thank you." And with that Mel left the room leaving the boys behind. Shortly after she heard a zipper and felt new weight on the other side of the bed as the scent of musk filled her nostrils. "Night Dean." She whispered.

Early in the evening Mel suddenly awoke to a cough at her door, it was Sam. It was then she felt herself ever so slightly rising and falling, she looked down only to find herself lying on Dean's chest. To make it worse, Sam had seen, and on top of that, as soon as Mel lifted her head, Dean's eyelids had fluttered open. He smiled and said good morning, Mel whispered her response and rolled off of Dean's chest.

"Time to talk, I'll meet you two in the family room once you get, "Sam hesitated and chose his word carefully, "descent." The two on the bed heard him chuckle as he turned and left.

After about 15 silent minutes the two emerged from the bed room and into the family room. The family looked like a retirement home lobby. One magenta flower printed dark wood couch in between two love seats plainly printed in a deep purple color with a more mahogany wood frame. All three chairs faced a fireplace with a medium sized TV mounted above it. Sam sat in the love seat left of the main couch, lap top opened and ready. Mel and Dean remained standing ready for anything to happen. Dean noticed the gun still sitting by the door and pointed to it, Mel shrugged in response.

"Ok so first things first…" Mel and Dean turned to look at each other, both shocked by their unison. Mel then gestured for Dean to go first. "OK, as I was going to say, first thing is first. Who are you, and how do you know our dad?" He turned to Mel before plopping down on the couch leaving Mel the only one standing and in the spotlight.

"I'm a hunter."

"Doesn't look like it," Sam gestured to the décor and tidiness of the house.

"I'm a part-time hunter; I keep my house straight because it keeps the madness of the rest of my life out. That and I have to put on appearances in this neighborhood, but it's quite in more ways than one, so I like it."

"What do you mean you're a part-time hunter?" This time it was Dean doing the questioning looking very apprehensive.

Mel very annoyed at the interrogation already decided to inform the boys very firmly, "How about this, you two sit there and look pretty while I tell you everything, then when I'm done you can ask anything else you want to know." After a moment of silence Mel continued, assured that the boys were done asking questions for now. "So where was I?

"Well, let's start off at the beginning shall we. I was born a year or so after you, Dean, and my original name wasn't Melora, it was Victoria which means winner or conqueror. Well, when I was almost two, a demon visited my house, by the time my parents caught on to his true intentions, it was too late. The demon didn't want to hurt me though. All he said that I would be a conqueror indeed. He told my parents I was chosen to help him lead the greatest army to every walk the planet." As Mel continued to speak she slowly walked over to the other love seat. "So he forced a glass full of his blood down my throat, and when my parents tried to fight back, he killed my mom, and nearly killed my dad, but before he left he said my name will forever be Melora from that point on, if not he'd come back and kill me. So now that's why I'm now Melora Wilson." Mel took a deep breath and sat down so that she was facing both of them before she continued. "My dad, very much like yours decided to hunt the thing down, but grew into other unnatural things. For the first couple of years, he found people to watch me, but as soon as I was able to fight and hold a knife, I was out there with him, being used as bait. Then when I was 5 or so, he met your dad, and we all went on hunts together. Well most of the time I was with them, other times I would be in the motel room next to you keeping an eye out on you two, only I was not allowed to engage unless the situation absolutely called for it. My dad died not too much after meeting your dad, maybe a year to a year and a half. So your dad took me in, I'd be bait for him, or in the room next to you, or both."

"Wait! Our dad took you on hunts with him?!" Dean was obviously jealous in learning that this girl he had never met got to spend more time hunting with his dad than he did.

"Calm down Dean. Yes, I went on hunts with him, but only because I wasn't actually his kid. You really don't understand just how much your dad loved and cared for you, he would actually drop you off at motel rooms miles away from the problem to keep you two safe. He always told me how he wanted to bring you two with him, but didn't want you two turning out like me, but he didn't know how else to raise you two. Sometimes your dad would actually cry because he felt so bad, but I wasn't actually his kid, I never knew any other kind of life, your dad didn't see a problem putting me in danger because when he first met me I was beheading vampires while my dad was knocked out cold. He saw me in the field and he hoped he never had to see either one of you in the field, cause then he would have taken you on hunts, and your lives would have been in some serious danger, he couldn't risk watching you die." Mel could still see the tension in Dean, but she also saw that he was more relaxed than before, so she continued.

"Anyways, I changed schools with you two and everything, but when I turned 18 I bought this place with a little bit of your dad's help. I moved in and didn't hunt as often, I continued helping your dad and Bobby and other hunters, but I became a spare hand, if you needed an extra person, you called me. I also did minor jobs around here and cleaned up this area a bit. Now, I mainly help Bobby fix your problems and a couple other hunters, but mainly I've always been helping the Winchesters out. Your dad stopped by every once in a while on his way to a job, sometimes I'd go with him, other times I wouldn't. We convinced everyone in the neighborhood he was my actual dad so we didn't have to answer any questions and stuff like that. When I found out he died… oh guys I'm so sorry. I was actually on my to help you guys when it happened. I got there shortly after, found out the news and left."

"Why?" Sam asked simply "Why didn't you introduce yourself or anything or pay your respects?"

"Because it wasn't a good way to meet you two officially and I wanted to let you two go through your own grieving process, it wouldn't have been very nice of me to intrude on you two right after your father was killed. Is that a good enough reason?"

Dean clearly done with the conversation changed it, "Well how about those vampires? That is why we are here anyways, right?"


End file.
